Improbable rencontre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9 (mineurs) Sam fait, comme tous les matins, son jogging, quand tout à coup...ce au quoi il s'attendait le moins se passa. Un ange devant lui, un autre ange en lui, qu'est-ce cela donne?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS sur une possible rencontre entre deux anges! Ezekiel étant un ange de la saison 9, je vous avertis qu'il y a risque de spoilers, même si ils ne sont que mineurs. Cet OS se passe avant le 9.03, avant que Sam ne rentre au bunker!**

**OS dédié à Med6410 qui m'a demandé un texte entre Sam, Ezekiel et Naomi, où Sam courrait dans les bois puis rencontrait Naomi! Pas d'autres contraintes^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et il vaut mieux)**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Rien de tel que de courir un peu le matin avant de commencer une chasse, telle était la pensée actuelle de Sam alors qu'il faisait son jogging habituel dans les bois bordant le bunker, un casque sur les oreilles et un paquet de bons mets dans les mains. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cette activité, en y songeant. Depuis toute cette histoire de tablettes, en fait. Mais, étrangement, même les tablettes ne gênaient pas le coureur. Il se sentait...en paix avec lui-même, heureux comme jamais auparavant. Et l'idée de savoir pourquoi ne lui vint même pas. Il était juste heureux, que demander de plus ?

Le chasseur s'enfonça un peu dans les bois et s'arrêta après une bonne dizaine de minutes supplémentaires à courir. C'était que ça épuisait, ces choses là ! Même si, pour une fois lors de ses joggings, Sam ne sentait pas la moindre douleur à ses jambes. Mais là encore, il ne voulut même pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il prit seulement sa petite bouteille d'eau, renonçant à entamer les croissants qu'il avait acheté une heure plus tôt. Portant le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, il s'empressa d'en avaler une bonne partie. L'eau, quel délice. Une douce sensation coulant dans sa gorge. Et tout en s'abreuvant enfin après des efforts bien mérités, Sam put entendre à loisir le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de la nature, tout simplement.

Une partie de lui sembla beaucoup aimer ces bruits là. Et puis la nature...la Nature, plutôt, elle était bien plus intéressante lorsqu'il n'était pas pressé. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Sam reprit sa petite course, à nouveau plein d'énergie. Il continua encore un peu, en profitant pour aller sur les bords du petit étang, puis remonta vers le bunker sans se plaindre des côtes à monter. En chemin, il décida de ralentir le pas. Dean ne se réveillerait pas avant...un long moment ! Mais ce fut en plissant les yeux, alors qu'il observait la route sur le côté, qu'il aperçut quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être là. Une forme allongée.

Inquiet, Sam courut vers la forme. Une personne ! Trempant dans un sang écarlate et presque...pur. Une personne qui devait avoir subi nombre de tortures car le sang coulait beaucoup. Le jeune homme prit tout de suite peur, et sortit son arme au cas où. Les démons ou les anges pouvaient trainer là, sur cette route déserte, après tout.

En s'approchant, Sam put mieux voir le corps. C'était une femme. Elle devait sans doute porter des vêtements gris, mais le rouge tâchait ses couleurs. Son visage était tourné de sorte que Sam ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux bruns, eux aussi souillés de sang. La femme devait avoir la nuque brisée, ou devait en être proche au vu de la position de sa tête. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose d'enfoncé dedans !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! s'étonna le chasseur, venant vite auprès de la mourante.

Cet uniforme lui rappelait bien une autre femme, mais il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois. Elle devait sans doute déjà être morte, au vu de la chose d'enfoncé dans son crâne et de l'épée d'ange qui trônait dans son estomac, faisant verser davantage son sang.

Craintif, Sam prit le menton de la presque morte entre ses mains, et amena son visage face au sien.

-Bordel de dieu ! s'exclama-t-il devant le visage de...Naomi ?!

Sans plus attendre, il enleva la lame d'ange du corps de l'ange dont les yeux bleus étaient totalement ouverts. Sam fut tenté de croire qu'elle était réellement morte durant quelques secondes, mais une partie de son esprit lui dicta de vérifier et de ne pas abandonner. Il se hâta alors d'enlever l'autre objet du crâne de la brune, et prit un ses poignets pour prendre son pouls. Merde, il se souvint soudain que les anges n'étaient pas censés respirer. Pourtant, il crut sentir quelque chose. Un faible battement, mais trop faible pour que l'ange vive très longtemps. Elle allait manquer d'air.

-Naomi ?! Eh, Naomi ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous en faîtes pas, je vais vous...sortir de ce merdier ! Bon...euh...pardon pour ça ! souffla-t-il, avant de se pencher vers elle.

Il commença du bouche-à-bouche malgré que son côté rationnel lui disait d'arrêter. Naomi devrait déjà être morte si elle n'était plus un ange, alors elle n'avait plus de chance de survivre.

Une main sur son cou pour vérifier qu'elle respirait, et l'autre sur la plaie de son estomac, Sam tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre courage et de garder son sang-froid. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le pouls diminuait malgré les soins. Sans parler du sang qui continuait à couler de ses deux blessures. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui avait bien pu la blesser autant, sentant qu'il la perdait.

-Naomi ! appela-t-il désespérément, pas parce qu'il tenait à elle, mais elle pouvait les aider lui et son frère.

Elle papillonna légèrement des paupières avant de les fermer, sa tête retombant doucement sur le côté. Mal. Peur. Douleur. Mort. Noir. Sam crut ressentir les sentiments qui la parcouraient en cet instant, et en frissonna. Tout cela pour un ange, ce n'était pas bon. Mais bientôt, son esprit s'envola. Sa tête se redressa alors que ses yeux prirent, durant quelques secondes, une couleur bleue profonde avant de repasser au vert caractéristique de ses yeux. Il ne paniqua pas. Ce n'était plus Sam qui s'occupait de Naomi, mais Ezekiel.

Il passa une main sur la plaie sur l'estomac de sa sœur dont il ignorait tout jusqu'au nom, et ferma les yeux. Pas assez puissant pour ressusciter un ange ou même un humain, mais juste assez pour espérer guérir certaines blessures. Il pria rapidement pour que Naomi ne le lâche pas, ou elle serait perdue.

Sans une parole, il commença ses soins en se concentrant du plus qu'il pouvait, demandant l'appui de Sam. Ce dernier, inconscient, l'aida cependant, le soutenant de toutes ses forces d'humain possédé par un ange. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Ezekiel constata une amélioration, et finalement, le corps bougea. Sa main s'empressa de se poser près de l'autre blessure sur le crâne de l'ange, et il fit de son mieux pour cicatriser la blessure en attendant d'autres soins.

-Réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il ensuite à ses oreilles, avant de reprendre une distance raisonnable avec elle.

Naomi se réveilla dans la minute, prenant un grand bol d'air. Ses yeux auparavant vides de vie et d'émotions bougèrent, alors qu'elle se redressait. Pour retomber immédiatement au sol, ayant l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé mille couteaux dans la Grâce. Une horrible sensation. Ezekiel parut le sentir, mais il y avait plus urgent. Sortir de la route au cas où des démons ou des anges se pointeraient. Il passa donc un bras sous les genoux de la brune, tandis que l'autre bras se posa contre sa taille. Le trajet fut court, heureusement, la forêt se trouvant juste à quelques mètres. Il repéra un endroit discret qui formait une pente, et alla s'y réfugier avec l'ange qui émergeait de ce qui semblait être la mort. Lorsqu'elle comprit que quelqu'un la touchait et la portait, son premier réflexe fut de chercher son arme pour tuer l'ennemi.

-Calmez-vous ! lui demanda pourtant Ezekiel sous la forme de Sam.

Il la posa contre une paroi, et s'assit à ses côtés pour vérifier qu'elle se portait bien. Elle était encore sonnée, visiblement.

-Où suis-je ? eut-elle la force de demander d'une voix étranglée.

Ezekiel comprit, et sortit de la sacoche de son véhicule une bouteille d'eau. Il espéra que ça soulagerait la femme dont il ignorait l'identité, bien que d'après les souvenirs de Sam, il s'agissait d'un ancien ennemi. Il se devait tout de même de vérifier.

-Doucement, murmura-t-il pourtant lorsqu'il la vit boire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-S...Sam ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite quand elle put y voir plus clair.

Oui, c'était bien le visage de ce jeune chasseur qu'elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était donc pas mort. Elle n'eut pas la force de sourire, bien trop prise par la douleur qui la terrassait intérieurement. Ses ailes, où étaient-elles ?! Sa famille, où avait-elle été envoyée ?!

-Eh, calmez-vous ! Oui, c'est moi, Sam, rassura le jeune homme, décidant de ne pas révéler son identité céleste.

-Vous avez survécu...merci Père, murmura-t-elle à l'intention du Ciel.

Dean et Castiel l'avaient finalement écouté, elle n'y avait pas cru au début. Castiel n'aurait jamais pu la croire de toue manière, surtout après toutes ses erreurs. Mais finalement, Dean avait dû comprendre qu'elle était incapable de mentir. Quel ange laissant voir ses pleurs ne pouvait-il pas être sincère alors que les larmes étaient interdites chez les anges ?

-Oui, j'ai survécu, sourit l'ange caché, faisant de son mieux pour ressembler à Sam.

Naomi ne dit rien d'autre, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait. Et puis, il y avait cette présence...une présence rassurante, puissante...une présence dangereuse aussi.

-Sam ? demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Il y a...quelque chose qui est changé en vous...

-Tout comme en vous, n'est-ce pas ? Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-il au tac-au-tac pour découvrir l'identité mystérieuse.

-Je m'appelle Naomi, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ca aurait dû être moi qui n'aurais pas du me souvenir, je crois..., eut-elle la force d'articuler sans montrer la multitude de sentiments la prenant.

-Oh, oui, pardon. Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien vous. Naomi, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous étiez...en assez mauvais état.

-Je ne sens pourtant aucune blessure mortelle, sourcilla-t-elle, touchant instinctivement son crâne, là où son objet de torture l'avait frappé.

Ezekiel se claqua mentalement les ailes. Mince, une bourde...mais, étant plus fin en menterie que les humains, il déclara après un petit moment :

-Je pense que votre chute a, au lieu d'aggraver vos blessures, permis de les guérir. Vous aviez un truc dans le crâne, peut-être qu'en l'ayant retiré, ça a aidé..., fit-il mine de réfléchir.

-Oui, sans doute...merci, Sam. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer mon...ma...euh..., hésita-t-elle, ne trouvant pas les mots.

-Ahem...j'ai compris ! rassura-t-il avec l'aide d'un sourire.

Les anges avaient beau exister depuis des milliards d'années, ils avaient beau observer l'humanité, parfois le vocabulaire leur manquait pour s'exprimer, surtout en terme de...sentiments. Brrr, parler de sentiments à un ange, c'était déjà compliqué, mais lui soutirer des mots qu'il aurait du mal à comprendre...pourtant, Ezekiel comprit ce que voulait exprimer sa sœur. Ce qu'il trouvait en revanche étrange, c'était...qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Bon, les autres anges ne le connaissaient pas lui-même, mais elle, un ange aussi connu selon les indications que Sam lui envoyait...

_« Euh, Ezekiel ? » _demanda d'ailleurs la voix de son véhicule dans leur esprit commun.

_« Je t'écoute, Sam. » _lui déclara l'ange.

_« Vous pourriez la remercier de ma part pour m'avoir...disons...évité de mourir tout de suite ? »_ quémanda timidement le jeune homme.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

-Pardon ? sourcilla-t-elle, ne sachant sans doute pas de quoi ce chasseur parlait.

-Dean m'a dit que vous l'aviez averti pour mon...sacrifice. Alors...merci. Je ne remercie pas souvent les anges, mais...sincèrement, merci.

-Je me suis juste rendue compte que j'avais fais les pires choix possibles, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Ezekiel ne put la laisser ainsi. Il la comprenait, au fond. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir choisi un chemin comme celui-ci, chemin qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'avait emprunté Castiel quelques années plus tôt en croyant bien sûr faire le bien du paradis. L'ange hésita, puis posa une main sur les joues de la brune avec qui le contact passait décidément assez bien.

-Et bien...vous les réparerez, ces erreurs. Vous êtes un ange, non ?

-Non, plus maintenant, Sam. Je ne sens plus mes ailes. On m'a arraché ma Grâce, frissonna-t-elle, appréciant cependant la main chaude caressant ses joues rosies par le froid.

-Gardez la foi.

-C'est un peu étrange ce que vous dîtes, et très contradictoire, non ? Il m'est arrivé de vous observer, et...vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu la foi, Sam, murmura-t-elle alors que son frère dissimulé la prenait dans ses bras après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle indiquait une heure bien précise. Oh, bien sûr, avoir l'heure en Enochian l'aurait bien aidé, mais il se contenta des chiffres de l'humanité. Dans moins d'une heure, Dean se réveillerait et s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir arriver, lui ou Sam. Et il devait amener Naomi à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit mieux prise en charge. Mais la seule manière d'y arriver était de l'endormir. Il se pencha alors vers elle en essayant de penser que ce n'était pas sa sœur qui se tenait là, mais grand dieu, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être compliqué mine de rien ! Même s'il ne connaissait pas cet ange-là...

-Sam ? bafouilla-t-elle quand elle le vit s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle.

Une seconde passa avant qu'elle ne sente des lèvres aventureuses et chastes sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser auquel Castiel pensait souvent, ou ce genre de baisers absolument indécents que Crowley se serait proposé de lui offrir. Non, c'était juste un contact doux, presque rassurant et chaud. La seconde d'après, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, et des yeux bleus lui firent comprendre ce qui se passait. Un ange l'embrassait ! Un ange dans le corps de...Sam ! Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise destinée à la calmer, mais deux doigts sur ses tempes la ramenèrent dans les bras de Père, parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas Morphée.

Ezekiel, quand il sentit les muscles de sa sœur se détendre pour un doux sommeil, cessa le contact avec ses lèvres, et la serra encore un peu contre lui.

-Tu ne peux pas te souvenir, Naomi. Ni Sam, murmura-t-il, avant que ses doigts ne reviennent sur les tempes de sa sœur.

Il lui enleva avec précaution chacun des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui et de sa rencontre avec Sam, puis la reprit dans ses bras. La route n'était pas longue, il suffisait de l'amener en sécurité pour qu'ensuite, elle soit confiée à des mains expertes en médecine humaine. Et quand, 20 minutes plus tard, Ezekiel fit le chemin inverse jusqu'au bunker, il se permit de partager quelques pensées avec son hôte.

_« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? »_ l'interrogea Sam d'une manière...fortement désapprobatrice.

_« Je sais que mes méthodes ne sont pas les meilleures, Sam, mais Naomi est en danger. Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle oublie absolument tout. De sa chute avec le scribe jusqu'à notre rencontre »_ consentit à l'éclairer Ezekiel.

_« Je n'aime vraiment pas vos méthodes à vous, les anges ! Elle pourrait nous aider ! »_

_« Tout comme elle pourrait nous faire tuer involontairement. Aucun ange ne doit savoir que je demeure en toi, même nos alliés, Sam. Comprends ma décision. Naomi oubliera tout de son passé en tant qu'ange, mais elle pourra commencer un nouvel avenir loin de cette guerre. Maintenant, je te laisse reprendre le contrôle. Merci de m'accueillir ainsi, Sam Winchester. »_

_« On verra ça quand je saurais la vérité...Zeke ! » _taquina gentiment le chasseur.

_« Pas ce nom là, Sammy ! » _rétorqua Ezekiel en réponse.

_« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! » _commença Sam.

L'instant d'après, après être revenu au point de départ où il était censé se trouver, et après qu'Ezekiel eut vérifié une dernière fois que rien ne manquait, Sam revint à lui, tombant au sol avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda vite où il se trouvait. Tiens...il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose sur la route...tant pis. Le cadet des Winchester haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa route. Ah, une belle journée qui s'annonçait ! Avec moins de nuages et l'arrivée de Castiel, et des petits croissants pour déjeuner, tout serait parfait !

Distraitement, il toucha ses lèvres quelques instants. Etrange aussi, cette sensation...cette sensation que quelqu'un avait goûté ses lèvres...il devrait un jour penser à parler de ces sensations étranges à Dean ! Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond, ici...

* * *

**Si tu ne laisses pas de traces de ton passage , Ô grand lecteur (que je vénère par-dessus tout de me lire), Bartholomew (le Pokémon céleste) viendra à toi et te punira (pas avec un sourire en tout cas...)**

**Donc, cher grand lecteur que je vénère, laisse une review pour me dire ton avis Ô combien doux à mon cœur.**

**(et au passage, je sais que je n'ai aucun talent en poésie x)**

**Bonne nuitée, bonne journée!**


End file.
